


Show Dogs

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dog/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Strangers to Lovers, minor ChanKai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Baekhyun's at the dog show looking for a story and finds Sehun, a model he could write whole books of poetry about, if Sehun's manager would let him.





	Show Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt no.45 for the north wind and the sun, a sebaek fic fest

Barks of laughter, yips of excitement or indignation, haywire hormones, and prissy-ass attitudes abound.

Baekhyun revels in the energy of it all.

He breathes deeply, holds is a moment, and sighs all at once. There’s just something about the frantic nature of dog shows that he can’t get over. Every one is different, yet they’re all the same song and dance. Just different partners.

A stylist spritzes their subject with a cloud of hairspray. The noise frightens Chanyeol, who would’ve thrown his camera if it hadn’t been strapped around his neck. He’s been covering shows for just as long as Baekhyun—literally the same time, actually. They’ve worked together since befriending one another on the bus to their first day of work at the paper. The Golden is a towering, friend-shaped beast with lots of energy to burn and will to please.

He’s also the biggest scaredy cat Baekhyun’s ever known, and he adores him for it. Makes his own vibrations of barely-masked shock less noticeable.

“Whaddya say, Yeol? Mill among the judges in the media pool or leap right into backstage drama? Tell you what,” he immediately continues, clapping a hand on his photographer’s arm, “you go take pictures, and I’ll find a good story to feature.”

“Boss just wants us to cover the show, though.”

“And we will, but it could serve as a frame for a repeat champion or an underdog or some up-and-coming pup. Think bigger!” Baekhyun used to work for a gossip magazine. He’s good at finding stories where there were none or making a story fit the narration he designs.

It’s a bad habit, his boss says.

But he is a good writer, so as long as he covers what he’s assigned, people usually don’t complain.

Before Chanyeol can complain or protect or otherwise say no, Baekhyun joins the flurry of activity, nose primed for someone or something interesting.

A lot of the models are people he recognizes. Some remember him, too, whether for good or bad publicity. A stylist scowls at him, looking as fierce as a dandelion. It’s hard to be intimidated by a Zuchon teddy bear.

After nearly getting knocked over by a harried Husky rolling a rack of outfits to be repaired, Baekhyun finds a clear spot between a dusty potted plant and a metal slatted bench. The bench seat is covered in hair products, clothing, and bags, but a young man perches on the arm opposite Baekhyun.

He’s on his phone, scrolling and flicking things away with a swipe of his finger. Even sitting, he’s tall, with a long tail, short hair, and tall pointed ears that makes Baekhyun wince.

A Great Dane.

They often get their ears cropped as puppies. Unfortunately, it’s still a breed standard, even in modern shows.To Baekhyun, it’s cruel and unnecessary. Lots of other breeds have floppy ears and are just as prone to ear infection or injury but don’t get cropped.

“Can I help you?”

He blinks, realizing he’s being addressed. The Dane hasn’t looked up from his phone; he side-eyes Baekhyun.

“You’re staring at me.”

Baekhyun grins. “You’re very handsome and nice to stare at.” The Dane pulls up a shoulder, but Baekhyung can see the blush coloring his cheeks and neck. Producing a business card that’s miraculously not wrinkled from being sat on repeatedly, he offers it with a bow. “I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

“A reporter?”

“Yeah. My partner and I cover a lot of these events.”

“I’m Oh Sehun.”

He knows the name. “The working group near-champion?” Sehun has been a talked-about contender since he made the move from puppy pageants to adult shows. He has the looks, the poise, the charisma, but he’s never placed higher than second. Always a bridesmaid, never a bride. Baekhyun’s tail wags. Maybe he could hype this up into a full story. Set against new and old faces, champion-hopeful confidently seeks gold. “How do you feel about the competition this year?”

Before Sehun can reply, someone calls his name. There’s a strain to the voice, Baekhyun thinks, tilting his head, although it seems like everyone around here is stressed. “Who’s that?”

The Dane ducks a little, slouching down the bench. “My manager, Kim Joonmyun hyung. He’s the one who introduced me to modelling. He probably wants me to sit with a confidence coach again...” he mumbles.

“So I should thank him for sort of introducing us?” Sehun catches him before he can make it far, and Baekhyun’s tail droops.

“Probably not yet. Hyung is…” his eyes dart up to Baekhyun floppy ear, “uncomfortable with mixes. At least around me.”

“Why?”

“I—uh—I-I think he’s worried about my...pedigree.” He releases Baekhyun and crosses his arms over his chest, unsuccessfully trying to make himself look smaller.

Baekhyun blinks owlishly and looks down at them both. As far as he’s been able to tell, they’re both male. Producing puppies isn’t exactly possible, but there are some with a very “they” versus “we” mentality. Class status. Purebreds versus mutts.

“_Ohh_...” he drawls. His mom is full Corgi, and his dad is a Border Aussie with an Australian Shepherd mother and Border Collie father. If no one knew any better, he’d look like a merle Corgi, but his one floppy ear gives him away as a mix. “He doesn’t want his precious pup deflowered by some dashing street tramp.” 

Sehun kicks at his ankle, but Baekhyun nimbly dodges.

“Good thing I haven’t met him, yet, then, because I really have no respect for the opinions of strangers.” He shrugs and sighs dramatically. 

“He’s really a good person and just wants me to do well.”

“Second’s nothing to sneeze at,” Baekhyun remarks, rubbing his nose. “But all this hairspray is. Could we move, maybe? Or, you know, if you just wanna get away from your stuffy manager and his archaic prejudices… Because he hasn’t noticed us, yet.”

Sehun frowns, looking away to think. “Well, there are the green rooms, where people wait between shows or whatever. They may not be empty.”

“Let’s find out!” Baekhyun smiles, tail wagging and upsetting the dust on the potted plant’s leaves. He waits for the Dane to stand, and his knees weaken a little.

Sehun’s a big boy. 

Baekhyun’s just about eye-level-with his mouth.

The green rooms are somewhat central to backstage, with at least two doors, a long table with food and bottled water, and sofas or chairs throughout. The first couple they look into have models and staff milling around, trying to find their calm in the stewing seas of stress and competition.

The third room is vacant once a miniature Poodle leaves and squeezes back through the throng backstage.

Sehun enters, browsing the food table for a moment but taking nothing. Baekhyun kicks the door stops from beneath the open door and lets it ease shut.

“I thought you wanted an interview.” The model’s tail curls a little around his leg, but he doesn’t shy away from the light hand on his waist. He’s used to being touched.

“Actions speak louder than words.” He’s rarely so bold with a stranger outside of a bar or club. Even then, there’s usually alcohol or some sort of drug involved.

But Sehun’s his type, and if there’s a chance, then he’s going to take it. He’s not a good reporter just for his writing skills; he’s ambitious and tenacious.

“If you don’t want to, just say it, and I’ll leave you alone. Don’t even have to give a statement.”

Sehun sits on a sofa, long legs extended with his ankles crossed. Looking at the door, he chews his lip. There’s a flicker of envy in Baekhyun’s gut, but he ignores it and laughs softly.

“Don’t overthink it. If you’re that worried, just—”

“I was just wondering about the doors. They don’t have locks.” He leans forward to grab Baekhyun’s hand, and pulls him closer. “I’m not due on the floor for a while, anyway.”

Baekhyun pushes Sehun onto the sofa, immediately climbing over him. “Is your stylist going to kill me for messing up your makeup?” He’s been threatened more than once.

Nose to nose, it’s impossible to avoid looking at one another. “Your eyes are really pretty,” Sehun comments softly.

“I think all of you is beautiful.” Baekhyun settles his hands on the Dane’s waist. “You’re quite skinny, but there’s some nice tone here—” Sehun flinches when Baekhyun’s fingers squeeze his sides, knee jerking up to hit Baekhyun’s butt, and he withers when the reporter seems to brighten.

“Please don’t make me _embarrass myself_!” Sehun’s voice rises in pitch with sudden laughter.

“What’s embarrassing about you being super cute?” He offers a tentative kiss, senses nothing but eagerness, and seals their mouths together.

Call it a flaw, but Baekhyun can’t wag his tail and make out at the same time. His tail slowly relaxes and droops to brush Sehun’s legs.

They have to breathe some time, but neither are willing to just sit back and take a break. Baekhyun leaves pecks across Sehun’s cheeks and jaw; Sehun’s hands curl into fists and pull Baekhyun’s shirt from his pants. 

Baekhyun’s tail bristles when his shoulder is bitten, and it’s a good thing there’s a lot of noise outside, or his groan would probably be heard from the parking lot.

He drops his hips. Their jeans are tight and drag deliciously. He devours Sehun’s moans and builds a rhythm that doesn’t follow a predictable beat but the man beneath him tries to follow, anyway.

There is a little voice in his head that says to be mindful of marks. Sehun has lots of potential to be a winner. Makeup is a great thing, but Baekhyun isn’t about to be the reason anyone loses a great opportunity. 

Sehun isn’t nearly so mindful or just never grew out of his nippy puppy phase, because he bites and sucks Baekhyun’s flesh like he’s trying to get scraps of meat off a bone.

Through the haze and static between his ears, he vaguely hears the door open but doesn’t acknowledge it until someone yelps something and Baekhyun’s thrown off of Sehun. The Dane is upright, mussed and a little swollen and wild-eyed.

Absolutely gorgeous.

“_Hyung!_”

The Border Collie in the doorway is shaking. His mouth opens and shuts, but there are no words, so Baekhuyn offers some.

“Hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun—”

“I don’t care who you are. Please leave.”

Rude.

Sehun’s on his feet, facing away as he buttons his shirt and tucks it back into his pants. “Hyung, it’s fine…” His tail is quite firmly between his legs.

“Oh Sehun, it is _not_ fine!” From his tone, obvious familiarity with Sehun, and stress over time, he must be Joonmyun hyung, the manager. “You’re on the floor in twenty minutes!” That’s nothing; Baekhyun could have him on the floor in a lot less but doesn’t say so.

The circus has left town; Baekhyun’s tent is gone. He doesn’t bother fixing his shirt and just tucks in the front, combs his hair back with his fingers, and touches Sehun’s elbow before leaving. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

Joonmyun barks, “You will not!” The Dane sighs.

A small crowd observes from the door, but there’s too much going on for their mini drama to be all that interesting. Baekhyun ducks through them and walks on his toes every few steps, seeking Chanyeol.

He spies him near a natatorium where one of the sporting group’s competitions will be held. As he gets closer, he sees a middle-aged Bichon look the photographer up and down, shake his head, and say, “Unfortunate breeding.”

Lucky for him, he leaves right away, or Baekhyun would land him in the hospital for rabies shots.

Although a pure Golden, Chanyeol was determined at an early age to not be an eligible competitor. His ears are too big, eyes too round, legs too long and bowed, and he’s more concerned about the audience than the judges.

Baekhyun calls bullshit, but he’s biased. Chanyeol, regardless of standards, is very handsome and kind and a model in every other sense of the word.

“Whatcha looking at?”

Chanyeol jumps and looks down, relaxing when he sees it’s Baekhyun. There’s a blush high on his cheeks that he can’t hide quick enough, and Baekhyun quickly scans the crowd. Standing on his toes, he can just make out someone with silky brown hair and a towel over their shoulders. Whoever they’re chatting with moves, and Baekhyun falls back on his heels.

“_Kim Jongin_?” he cackles gleefully. He’s relatively new to this stage, spending more time with charities and fundraisers, but there have been rumors among the media that the Retriever was making the switch to bring his message to a grander, farther-reaching stage.

Baekhyun also kept the month he’d modeled for in a calendar last year, purely for the aesthetic. A very sultry January. 

“Baekhyun, it’s nothing,” Chanyeol whines. His tail is between his knees; he knows how Baekhyun can get when he’s teasing, and he’s just fine with pining from afar. Like always. He’s just a photographer, nobody special. 

Again, Baekhyun calls bullshit. 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun claps a hand on his arm and squeezes. “There is no good reason to not go over there and introduce yourself.” 

“I can think of about three hundred, and they’re all in this room.” 

“Fuck the expectations of high society! Dude, you’re a photographer. Ask for a photograph.” When he doesn’t move, Baekhyun snorts and takes his hand. “Fine. _I’ll_ ask for a photograph. I need some for my article, anyway.” There’s no escaping a herder, but Chanyeol still walks as unwillingly as possible. 

Jongin isn’t alone for more than a minute when someone new joins him. Baekhyun would recognize those shoulders and that waist anywhere. His tail whacks against Chanyeol’s legs. 

“Hello, again.” Sehun jumps and knocks into Jongin, who just laughs and sets him back on his feet. Baekhyun thrusts out a hand. “Byun Baekhyun, with the DC. I’m covering the events for my paper. This,” he draws Chanyeol into their little circle, “is Park Chanyeol, my photographer. Mind if we get a picture?” 

Jongin’s tail wags faster, if that’s possible. The flat-coated variety have an even friendlier reputation than Goldens, and that’s saying something. “Sure! I’m Kim Jongin. Sporting group. This is Oh Sehun.” 

“We’ve met.” 

A strangled noise draws their attention to the side, where a red-faced Joonmyun is pointing at Baekhyun with a cell phone. “I thought I said to leave!” 

“You did, but I have a press pass.” Baekhyun flashes his badge. 

“Did something happen?” Chanyeol asks. Once or twice, Baekhyun has gotten into arguments that didn’t stay entirely civil. Not his fault people were sensitive to questions. 

“He _assaulted_ my client!” 

“If anything, _I_ was assaulted.” He crosses an arm coquettishly over his chest. “I have the hickeys to prove it, but I’d have to take off my shirt.” Jongin snorts behind his hand. 

Joonmyun gestures violently. “You came onto my client!” 

“Again, I did not. I kept my pants on.” 

Chanyeol chokes. “_Baekhyun!_” His tail shakes behind him, curled between his knees. They’re totally going to get thrown out and miss their deadline and lose their jobs. 

Jongin screams with laughter and has to hold onto Sehun to stay upright. “_You didn’t_. Sehun-ah!” 

“I am doing my job, right now, Kim-ssi, not your client, so please relax and stop making a scene.” He lowers his voice and rolls his eyes around the room. “I’m not the only reporter here, you know." 

Jongin’s legs finally give out, and he drops onto his butt on the floor. Tears pour down his cheeks as he completely loses his voice, only squeaking and slapping the floor. Others cast concerned or annoyed looks; some are more careful than others to avoid his tail. 

“Chanyeol, please do something with this.” Baekhyun passes his friend a limp-legged Retriever. Jongin readily transfers his hold from Baekhyun to Chanyeol, gasping giggles as he catches his breath. 

Chanyeol’s ears lay back. “What do I do with him?” 

Baekhyun has some suggestions even he won't say in public, and Sehun laughs but bites it back when his manager scowls at him. “Take Jongin-ah and come with me. You barely have time for hair and makeup, and you need a new shirt…” 

The Dane asks what’s wrong with the shirt he’s wearing and takes his friend. Baekhyun leans in. “You’ve got my number, if you ever wanna call or text me.” He shrugs and winks. “Or send dirty photos. I have an unlimited plan.” 

He doesn’t get an actual reply, because Joonmyun returns to herd the two models away, but Sehun grins and doesn’t say goodbye. 

Chanyeol whines softly, squeezing his camera. 

Baekhyun sighs, posed to take on the world—of competitive modeling, anyway—with his hands on his hips.“What’s wrong, big guy?” 

“We’re going to get fired." 

“Why?” They return to their meandering. The Golden snaps photos automatically. “I doubt that guy will actually say anything to our boss; he’s too mortified at walking in on us.” Chanyeol groans. “I’ll just say it was on my own time, during my union-sanctioned lunch break. Don’t worry.” He claps a hand on his friend’s back and steals a pamphlet from someone’s pocket to check where the working group is showing. 

He knows his favorite to win. 

It could be a good story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are hard. I wanted to keep it open, because I just couldn't make a big fic out of this. It wasn't happening. In my mind, they obviously gotta end up together, though. Love at first hump. (Sorry, not sorry that there's not more of that. It's not my forte; I'm not comfortable with writing it. I just loved this prompt when I saw it.)
> 
> This prompt gave me the most ridiculous image, and it only got worse, because I work with dogs every day. Fixed or not, when those hormones kick in and the mood hits they get _nasty_. Nothing like looking down and seeing a dog air-humping as they're walking behind an oblivious dog...


End file.
